Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 2/@comment-98.224.202.155-20141112203659/@comment-24071628-20141112214540
I have made a better theory with more truths from what we have gotten from both games so far: There was a resturaunt named Fredbears Family Diner years back, presumably in the 70's. The company went bankrupt or something early on and was later bought by Fazbear Entertainment in 1985 - 1987, using the animatronics from Fredbears Family Diner as spare parts (Hence Bonnie 1.0's face.) and remodeled the building to be more modern (Well as modern as you can get for 198whatever). Phone Guy loved Fredbears Family Diner, especially Foxy (Said by himself in the phone calls) and was exited when he could work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, as it is the new version of Fredbears Family Diner, he was then exited when he saw the new animatronics as said in another phone call, and was dissapointed when he saw the didn't stick to the original roots of Foxy at all. A different employee had to be moved to the day shift and Jeremy Fritzgerald was hired. Everything was going smoothly until day 5, when somebody stole a spare yellow Freddy costume from Fredbears Family Diner that didn't have a endoskeleton and killed 5 children by luring them into the Parts and Service room. However he touched more on this on day 6, where Jeremy didn't get a memo that it was about to be closed down, but Phone Guy just tells him to continue his shift because walking out mid-shift is too dangerous. Anyway, on Day 7 Jeremy and Phone Guy changed roles and Jeremy was guarding at a kids birthday party, where he most likely got bit because he took Phone Guys instructions of staying close to the animatronics too seriously by Mangle, after the 2 tragic events Fazbear Entertainment was at a all-time low for sales, so they dismantled the old animatronics and sold them for some money to stay afloat, they were bankrupt again after a few months until somebody invested some shares into the company to keep it alive, where they used the Fredbears Family Diner animatronics that they repaired and remodeled the building again, adding a kitchen, reducing the time for pizza to arrive and remodeling the building completely. Foxy about broke down and instead of selling him Fazbear Entertainment kept him there until somebody invested more shares. Fazbear Entertainment made huge budget cuts to try and stay afloat for a bit longer. Phone Guy decided to leave and gave himself 1 last week, and recorded a message each day, and told management to tell the next guard to play 1 message a night, from oldest to newest. He was killed on night 4 of his last week, this tragedy made Fazbear Entertainment hire Mike Schmidt the following week (This is around 1993) and he did as he was told, and went through 5 nights and decided to stay for a 6th for overtime. The cycle continued for a few months, until Fazbear Entertainment was no more. Animatronics kept since they are gonna live on in the hearts of kids, waiting to be re-bought so their legacy can live on.